


The Trickling Lesson About Ignorance

by gukpreme



Category: k pop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol Usage, F/M, Mafia AU, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gukpreme/pseuds/gukpreme
Summary: “The desire for more through ignorance and selfish tendencies will only get you killed.”





	The Trickling Lesson About Ignorance

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr under the url, dearlytea.

Opening the door to your shared motel room, you are greeted with the thick musky scent of cigarette smoke in the air. Quickly closing the door behind you, in fear that someone would smell the distinct scent, you glare at the man who is man spread on the armchair, clearly not giving a fly fuck about getting caught.   
  
With his head tilted back he blows out a cloud of smoke. “You’re back early.”   
  
“Guy didn’t have the money.” You answer with annoyance, removing the leather gloves to reveal the dried out crusty blood that stains your hands. “Was aggressive and thought he could pay back with a good time.”   
  
He smirks before scoffing. “Typical clueless idiot, when will people ever learn.”   
  
You head towards the bathroom to wash the grimness of the pervert’s blood off your hand and knife, curiosity tickles your mind. “Namjoon got back to you yet?”   
  
“Yeah he did, we got a deal with a group in Seoul. Want us to expand the business there too.”   
  
“That’s good,” you say while walking out of the bathroom, cloth in hand to dry any moisture between your fingers. “When will we be leaving to go to Seoul?”   
  
The question causes Yoongi’s head to tilt and look at you. “It’s not a  _ “we” _ trip, just me.”   
  
A bitter taste settles onto your tongue at his response, you narrow your eyes. “Excuse me?”   
  
“You heard me loud and clear doll face,” he says to you with an un-phased expression. “It’s just me that’s going.”   
  
Anger ensues through your veins, causing you to harshly throw the cloth at him. It hits his chest but he doesn’t flinch from the contact. “Why the  _ fuck _ are you guys leaving me behind again!?!”   
  
“Namjoon wants you to hold down the business here with Jungkook and Taehyung. We can’t bring them with us and we don’t trust them enough to handle things here without someone with a working brain.” He explains to you bluntly rubbing out the end of his cigarette before tossing it in the trash can beside him.   
  
“So I’m left here to babysit Dink and Donk?” You clarify with an obvious tone of irritation.   
  
He nods while pouring whiskey into the glass cup beside him, completely unbothered by your dislike to the plan. “Exactly.”   
  
You knew it was just a bunch of lies, you’ve inhaled enough bullshit to detect it. Jungkook and Taehyung are fine on their own and the both of you knew that, but the fact he continues to lie urks you. But even if you were to confront him about it, the decision wouldn’t change so it was meaningless. Still, it bothered you nonetheless.   
  
You aren’t part of this business to be a babysitter.   
  
Your hand tightens into balls of anger, slyly wishing they were groping around your partner’s neck. “I can’t believe it,” you grumble out.   
  
“It’s for the good of the business ____, you kn-   
  
“No Yoongi,” you cut him off abruptly, plopping yourself onto the bed to remove your heels. “I don’t know and I don’t  _ want _ to fucking know. I’m pissed, I don’t want to be pushed to the side like some fucking kid.”   
  
You hear him inhale deeply as he takes another sip out of his cup and threads his next words carefully. Knowing how you are, he needs to be cautious with what he says next.   
  
“You aren’t, it’s just that…” He pauses for a few seconds, already regretting the start of his sentence.   
  
“Just that what Yoongi?” You impatiently ask as you head towards the mini fridge.   
  
He nibbles onto his bottom lip. “You’re just not ready.”   
  
You scoff before popping the bottle of wine. “I don’t need to hear more of this crap Yoongi. I get enough of it from Jin and Namjoon.”   
  
After taking a generous chug out of the bottle you turn back, but only to flinch when seeing Yoongi already behind you. His usual dark brown eyes are now almost jet black, leaving you in an unsettling state of nervousness. Though you chose to mask the intimidation you felt, not wanting him to underestimate you like he always do.   
  
“Well, too fucking bad. You will be getting more of it.” He spits back and steps closer to you until his nose is just inches away from yours. “Like I said,  _ you aren’t ready _ .”   
  
You only narrow your eyes, the sickening weight of his demeanor almost crushes you. So out of panic, you shove him out of your way and take another hefty drink out of the bottle before setting it down harshly onto the table.   
  
“Can’t believe my brother lend the business down to 3 fucktards.” You curse out bitterly with your back facing him.   
  
“You know those 3 fucktards saved your life.” He adds with heat in his voice.   
  
Without a second thought, you mindlessly mumble. “Yet you couldn’t save my brother.”   
  
As soon as the words slip off your tongue, the air around the two of you thickens instantly. With wide eyes, you turn back mid-sentence to apologize but only for the words to choke back into your throat. Yoongi was already staring at you. He still had the same expression, except only this time his eyes shifted into a different aura. The jet black cold glare he had once before was replaced with something far more worst, pain. Both of you don’t exchange any words, only continuing the deathly staring contest.   
  
It was suffocating.   
  
With a shaky breath, you start. “I…I… Yoongi I’m-   
  
“Quiet,” he interjects before you could apologize. He starts to roll up his sleeves and loosen his necktie. “You aren’t ready to come with us and see the horror your brother has faced for years. I promised him that I would keep you safe so I’m keeping that promise.”   
  
‘Promise?’ You thought to yourself confuse but decided to shove the thought out to the side as your pride takes over. “I’ve been with you guys for 3 years, how is that not enough?”   
  
He tsks at you with a smirk. “Any experience you have when you’re blind and clueless will only get you killed.”   
  
With wary eyes, you watch him trail his fingers against the wine bottle you’ve drunk out of before. Slowly, it inches closer to the top.    
  
“Our business is growing, which means we have to be more careful than before. With each success, service, and deal it brings us higher to the top and makes us much more vulnerable than before.”   
  
His two fingers reach the rim of the bottle and pause there for a brief second.   
  
“So if anything happens to you or any of us…”   
  
You watch with wide eyes as he tips the bottle, letting it crash and shatter onto the cream-colored tiles. The berry red liquid trickles away from the broken bottle and continues to spread across the floor, like the blood that oozes out of a collapsed lifeless body.   
  
Then it hits you.   
  
_ “Typical clueless idiot, when will people ever learn.” _   
  
_ “Any experience you have when you’re blind and clueless will only get you killed.” _   
  
During your shocked state, Yoongi takes the opportunity to grab his coat and heads toward the door. “I’ll be back in an hour or so,” he tells you before leaving the room.   
  
You don’t even bother to look at him, still having your eyes trained on the alcoholic drink that is spilled all over the floor. Despite him not finishing his explanation, you understood clearly what he meant.   
  
The desire for more through ignorance and selfish tendencies will only get you killed.


End file.
